Davenport Reunion
by DixieDavenport
Summary: Tonight visit Hazzard County with all the long lost Davenport cousins who show up for the family reunion. It's promised to be a rememberable event!
1. Chapter 1

Davenport Family Reunion

010101010101010101

NOTE: This is a fictional view of Hazzard County and the Davenport Family as seen collectively by lukefan07, B.L. Davenport, Bethie88 and myself (Dixie Davenport) I offered to post this collective effort, but I can't and won't take credit for it because without all three of us it would click. This was originally posted on This story has nothing to do with the other one I'm working on(Welcome Back Lori) this is a cued one as well, for me, DixieDavenport and bethie88 (although, small details in this story are somewhat the same as the ones in Welcome back Lori,the looks and personality)

010101010101010101

Davenport Family Reunion

Lori Davenport, the middle of her two Davenport cousins, Cooter and Dixie, was on her way back to Hazzard from Osage County where she stayed with some of her friends for a while. She came barreling into town in Midnight Rider the almost brother to the General Lee, a black 69' dodge charger. Lori was headed back from her summer vacation of racing and chasin, guys that is. Lori was a reinvented young lady now, she no longer looked as a young teenage girl, even though she wasn't, she was a mature in all aspects woman. All for one man, Luke Duke. now there's one problem, she had a thing for Luke for God knows how long, but so has her cousin Dixie. Lori was one that if a guy came between her and her cousin he wasn't worth it, whether Dixie wanted to believe the same thing or not...Lori shook her head, ya see Lori had never had a "fling" with Luke but Dixie had, Lori was so sure that Luke didn't even see Lori as that type of girl, just as Cooter's little cousin, that's how everyone saw her even though she was a grown woman.

Lori climbed out of her car in a strapless blue sun dress, with her long brunette hair whipping in the wind. Her white, open toed high heels clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way around the car to the entrance of Cooter's Garage there she saw Bo, Luke and Dixie all huddled around the General. Lori walked over to them and stood behind them and let out a rebel yell," YEEEEE-HAWWWW!!!!!!! Howdy ya'll, did ya miss me?" Her long, tan legs shining in the hot Hazzard sun as she stood there hands on her hips smiling. She looked at all of them and noticed how much Dixie had changed she knew that Dixie liked Luke, and she knew she didn't want him to come between them even though Lori felt he was worth it all. Lori giggled a little and walked over towards the General to see what they were doing...

010101010101010101

NOTE: This story will have Dixie Davenport in it but has nothing to do with Going Home Again 3 or Danged Fool which is currently still a 'work in progress'.

010101010101010101

Dixie Davenport looked up from the General Lee where she had been getting a part number to check prices of a replacement part. She had did this job at the garage (When in Hazzard) since she was fifteen. Dixie was the youngest of the three Davenport cousins. Actually she was the youngest of the whole bunch except for Coy Duke. She was four years younger than Luke Duke, a fact that had caused both them many problems in their younger years. She was also about four years younger than Lori, but she had always been more mature and settled than her rambunctious cousin. Maybe it was those points that had lead to Luke thinking she was eighteen when she had only been sixteen. She smiled at the better part of those memories; sneaking sips of Luke's drinks at the Boar's Nest or at the lake where the guys used to race. Yeah, Dixie may have changed over the past few years but it only made her more self assured. She had been away from Hazzard since she was sixteen up until last night. Cooter had called to say that all the long lost Davenports were coming in for the long Memorial Day weekend. He called her every year of two when these gathering were about to happen but Dixie had never returned to Hazzard, but this time she was determined to come back to see if her feelings for Luke were the same. She felt she either needed to move forward with him or finally get over him. Wouldn't you know it, Lori would also show up! They had competed against each other for Luke's attention since before they started elementary school. Lori had some advantages, Dixie had to admit. Though she was as wild as they came driving and racing around, Lori had always been a real 'good girl'. Dixie smiled, well, she had too until that changed one night up by the lake in the backseat of the General Lee when she had just turned sixteen. She also remembered Luke's reaction when she walked in the Boar's Nest last night. He almost chocked on his beer! They had stayed up until the rooster crowed this morning talking out a lot and she was right where she felt she ought to be, by his side helping with the General Lee. No she may not be in heels and a fancy dress but he seemed to appreciate her halter top and short shorts that showed off her very long legs. She didn't have to wonder what brought Lori back she knew and he was standing on her right side. As she replied to Lori's question she had to get a quick look at Luke's reaction, "Lori?"

On her right Luke kept his reaction neutral as he heard the familiar voice. As he looked up from the General Lee he saw the amused look Bo was giving him.

010101010101010101

Lori smiled at Luke, she knew Dixie was the owner of his heart, she just knew it. "H...Howdy Luke, Long time no see seems like." Lori looked at Bo and smiled, "Howdy there Bo, how ya been?" Lori looked at Dixie and shook her head she knew Dixie had feelings for Luke, just like all the other guys that had their eyes on Dixie before(some she didn't know about) Luke would be no different. Lori walked over to the General pulling her hair back in a bun sos not to let it fall in her face. Ya see Lori quickly looked at Dixie and thought to herself, "_**Just get over him Lori, You expect him to pay the same amount of attention to you as he does to Dixie."**_ Lori looked up and said, "Well I guess I'll head on to Cooter's farm and uh.. go change I guess." She gave a half smile and sighed. Lookin at Dixie and then to Luke. She said "Ya'll take care now." Lori knew that her wild side would get in the way sometimes, that was the best thing about Dixie she was so mature and calm, and collective. Lori knew that Luke liked to be serious and Lori just wasn't really all that much serious, she can be when it came down to her family but other than that she chased guys as much as Bo and Luke chased girls. She had stopped though after she really thought about what she was doing. Cooter caught her and told on her one too many times fer her liking. Lori shook her head and laughed. Other than that she went to church every Sunday morning and sang in choir, most people thought she didn't even know what the words "having fun" meant. but when someone challenged her to a beer drinking contest or a race she was up for it. She looked back at Dixie and smiled,"I guess I'll see ya around cousin."

010101010101010101

Before Dixie could reply.

Luke had finally realized that everyone was looking at him for his reaction. He replied, "Lori, its been ages since you've came through these parts." He wiped the wrench he had in his hand off as she announced she was going to Cooter's to change. "Hey, don't be silly. There's the bathroom in the back and there's still Cooter's hide away upstairs, that is if you don't want to drive all the way out of town to change."

Bo added, "Sure, don't run off yet." Bo knew she liked Luke. He also knew Luke and Dixie's past history! It was going to be an interesting weekend!

010101010101010101

Lori turned to look to Luke and Bo and Dixie, "Well I guess ya'lls right, I could change here," she said with a smile and went to the trunk. She pulled out her delicates and her face turned red she giggled a little and got embarrassed, Dixie rolling her eyes at her. Lori grabbed her jeans, with holes in the knees, her spaghetti strapped, white tank top, and her boots.. as she walked passed Bo and Luke she smiled really big at Luke and winked at him she was so happy to be back. Lori walked around back to the bathroom and changed she hit her elbow on the door and yelled out "D it!!! She walked out and everyone was laughing at her she put her hands on her hips and shook her head smiling.

Luke said with a smile,"Ya alright there?"

Lori said with a smile and said,"Ehhh, I just forgot how small that danged thing could be." Lori pulled her hair back in a clip and strutted over, chasing guys around all the time really got to her. She caught herself in the act and quickly changed her strut to a normal walk, noting the look on Dixie and Luke's face.

Luke looked at her and gave her that raised eyebrow look and smiled at her,"Well, were did that come from?"

Lori noticed that he was talking about how she walked over there to were they were standing, "UHH... well when you've chased guys as much as I have then yea, you kinda tend to walk like that around everyone." "I know if Cooter saw me he'd think I was up to something, he always did get me in trouble."

Luke laughed at Lori and asked her,"Well, what exactly did you do?"

Lori looked up her eyes widened she stammered and shuddered,"UHHH.WELL...UHH.. YA SEE... never mind..." Lori shook her head and dropped her head in doing so.

Luke looked at Dixie waiting for her to reply to the comment, but Dixie just stood there muttering something he couldn't understand what though.

Bo looked at all three of them and fell over laughing at them, he knew Lori liked Luke and Bo also knew that Dixie still had feelings for him Bo said with a smirk,"The Davenport girls of Hazzard County..."He didn't have anytime to finish what he was saying Dixie and Lori both shot him a look.

Lori looked up and said well, I guess I'll be headed off to the Boar's Nest, check out what's going on and probably raise me a ruckus while I'm at it." Lori looked up to Luke and winked at him and looked to Bo and giggled as Bo knew what that little wink meant. Dixie meanwhile watching all of this was getting highly upset as she...

010101010101010101

Dixie meanwhile watching all of this was getting highly upset as she watched her cousin flirting away with the only man she'd ever loved.

Just in the knick of time, Beth Duke walked into the garage, a 7-year-old Bo Duke Jr. perched on her hip. "Hey, Daddy!" he said, wriggling loose from Beth's arms to run over to his father.

"Go on," Beth said to the little boy with his father's smile. "You're heavy."

Bo leaned down to lift his son into his arms, smiling back at his wife. "Hey, honey," he said. "You 'member Dixie and Lori?"

"DIXIE!" Beth exclaimed running to hug her old friend. "Honey, I've missed you so much!" she said, looking at Dixie like she'd just come back from the dead.

"Hey, Beth," Lori said.

Beth slowly turned around. "Oh, hey there, Lori!" she replied, trying to sound excited, but coming off sounding more worried. Which she was. She'd always loved all of the Davenports, but Lori and Dixie being together now was hardly the best thing Beth could think of.

010101010101010101

Lori smiled and looked at Bo,"Wow Bo has it really been that long??" Lori laughed a little she could tell that Beth had just saved her from getting yelled at by Dixie... Lori shook her head and wondered if Dixie still felt the same way she did about Luke so long ago."How ya been Beth?" Lori asked smiling at her.

Beth looked at Lori and smiled back trying to keep her and Dixie from balling up and fighting,"I've been doing good, Lori seems like you've changed a lot!"

Lori giggled and said,"Yea well, racing around Tennessee and Osage and places like that, sure does changed a girl." Lori looked at the ground, she couldn't stand the thought of her and Dixie fighting over a guy. Lori had been hurt already by Dixie along time ago, when Dixie was 16. Lori thought about that and shook her head, she had a tear in her eye. "Well, uh i guess, I'll be going now."

Luke looked to Lori and frowned a bit looking to Dixie,"Why? you just got here Lori? Why in a hurry."

Lori looked at Luke and put on a weak smile,"Well I uh, guess it'd be better if I left and headed on out." Lori wasn't about to tell Luke how she felt, not after knowing Dixie still had feelings for him. Lori slowly turned around and hopped in Midnight Rider and sped off to Dry Creek, there was a rock there were she went to many of a night to cry over Luke and Dixie.

Luke looked at Dixie and Beth and asked in confusion,"Hey, guys what's wrong with Lori she seems, upset over something I don't know what though,"

Dixie looked to Luke and said, "It's me, I gotta go and talk to her, if not she'll do something stupid."

Luke looked at Bo and Beth who were exchanging glances,"Well, ok then, hey hows about afterwards we go to the Boar's Nest and have a beer or two," Luke asked with a smile no woman could resist.

Dixie smiled back to him not wanting to leave cause she knew it would result in her and Lori fighting over him. Dixie left and headed for Dry Creek, she knew exactly were her cousin went to at night all those times ago...When Dixie arrived she saw Lori setting on that same big rock and Dixie walked over to were she was at and said...

010101010101010101

**Please review. I promise to forward all reviews to the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Davenport Family Reunion

0101010101010101

30 hits no reviews so far! This part is a bit longer,s o please review I promise these Davenport cousins are interesting.

0101010101010101

When Dixie arrived she saw Lori setting on that same big rock and Dixie walked over to were she was at and said softly, "Lori?"

Lori looked up at Dixie. Dixie could tell she had been crying. Dixie began, "Sugar, I'm sorry that we both ended up here together with what looks like the same purpose. If I would have known you were coming here to see Luke, I would have waited until you played your hand..." Dixie said before getting cut off by Lori. She loved her older cousin but just didn't see her as Luke's type for anything more than a one night stand. It was likely Luke had considered this before, but since she was Cooter's cousin, Dixie felt that Luke may not have wanted to risk the friendship they had for a one night stand.

0101010101010101

Lori looked to Dixie she wiped her nose on her hand sniffling,"It's alright cousin...Luke...he...he doesn't wanna serious relationship anyways... look I've had too many run-ins with guys and they all led back to him... its apparent to me that he likes or heck even loves you... I'm not one to get in the way of that..." Lori looked up to her cousin and smiled a faint weak smile..."I guess I'll head back to Rapaho or Osage... somewheres round there...I ain't needed round here...tell Cooter I said I'm sorry I had to miss this reunion, again."

Lori got up and dusted off walking on by Dixie with small tears running from her eyes. She loved Luke and didn't want to tell Dixie that...

Dixie hollered after Lori with a look of worry and concern,"Lori!!! Lori now dang it wait!!!

Lori rolled her eyes and turned around,"What Dixie, what is it now?!! huh? Why make my life more miserable than what it already is!!! you love Luke and he loves you! I knew I shouldn't have came back!!!! Tell Cooter he'll see me 10 years or so from now giving you and lover boy time to get married and have 20 or 30 kids runnin' around, leave me alone Dixie!!!! just let me be please!!!"

Dixie stood there eyes wide and cheeks set, she was angry inside but knew what her cousin was saying was true. Dixie looked down then back up,"Well, if that's how ya feel cousin, I'm sorry ya feel that way... I'm not going to baby you and give up on the man that I love!!!!" Dixie clasped her hand over her mouth taken a little aback from what she had said. Lori had a glare in her eye and spoke with venom in her voice,"I knew it! and you didn't even have enough a sense left in that brain of yours to call and let me know anything, I thought we were cousins Dixie!!!"

Dixie looked and stared intently at her cousin and retorted back to her," We are Lori,we are!! but for God sakes you don't have to know everything do ya?"

Lori smirked and still spoke with venom in her voice," Ya know cousin your right, I don't need to know everything, just about the same as you don't need to know..."  
with that Lori headed off to her car and hopped in. Dixie still standing was puzzled at what her cousin was talking about. Lori drove to the Boar's nest when she arrived there she was greeted by Luke who had started talking to her about...

0101010101010101

Lori drove to the Boar's Nest when she arrived there she was greeted by Luke who had started talking to her about what had been going on with her since she left Hazzard the last time, "So, what have you been doing to keep yourself occupied and out of trouble since you left?" Luke spotted a waitress and automatically purchased two beers, handing one to Lori.

Lori replied, "Thanks for the beer. As for staying out of trouble, well, honey that's about as hard for me to do as it is for you and Bo."

Luke replied, "Well, Bo's been pretty lucky to have Beth and Bo, Jr. around so he doesn't get caught up in too much these days but you know how trouble follows us Dukes." He took a sip of beer as Dixie walked in. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but she saw Luke standing at the bar talking with Lori.

It was obvious that Dixie had also went home, showered, changed, and was ready for a night of jukin'. When she saw Lori standing beside Luke she was a bit annoyed wondering what Lori was up to now. But, she brushed it off, intent to have a good time and just enjoy being back home. Things with Luke would work out or they wouldn't. Trying to do or be someone she wasn't would only hurt someone.

0101010101010101

Lori smiled at Luke and laughed a little hearing Dixie come in she turned and sighed," Great, here comes trouble..."

Luke looked at Lori and raised his eyebrow,"Who's trouble, Lori is there something wrong with you and Dixie?"

Lori looked at Luke and chugged her beer straight down, "Well actually Luke, there is, but I...I can't say."

Luke looked to Lori with a puzzled look and called over to Dixie, "Hey Dixie, come here a minute."

Lori looked at Luke wide eyed and as Dixie walked over Lori shrugged and walked out of the Boar's Nest. Luke followed her out Dixie trailing off in behind him, "Luke, Luke wait, just let her go. Luke she's hurt and mad at me, for a certain reason."

Luke looked at Dixie and stopped turning to her and saying,"Dix, I gotta go after her, she's one of my dearest friends, I can't stand not knowing if she's mad at me or anyone else!! Look, I'll come back and me and you will talk I promise."  
Luke winked at her and smiled. Dixie melted and forgot all about Lori. Lori ran to Midnight Rider, Luke running after her,"Lori!! Lori wait what's wrong? Please tell me Lori!!" Lori stopped and whirled around, tears in her eyes...

0101010101010101

Lori stopped and whirled around, tears in her eyes, "Luke Duke! All these years and you still have to ask what's wrong! Look, just leave me alone! Go see your precious Dixie!" she spat as she pulled out sending a cloud dust and gravel into the air.

Dixie was standing just outside the Boar's Nest door and fully witnessed the entire conversation.

NARRATOR: "Now ya'll know Hazzard timing right? Well, looky here!"

From the town side Cooter Davenport pulled in to the Boar's Nest longing for a cold beer, even if it was the water down type that Boss Hogg sold.

From the opposite side of travel Bo and Beth pulled in to the Boar's Nest in the General Lee after just nearly being run off the road by the Midnight Rider. Spotting Luke, Bo asked, "What the heck was her hurry? She dang near ran us down and the General don't take too kindly to that kinda treatment!"

Luke ...

0101010101010101

Luke turned around and looked to a stunned Dixie.

"Yea I know Bo, its something to do with me I believe, Dixie we need to talk." Luke said in a concerned voice with his cheeks a little set.

Bo and the rest of them walked in.

Dixie walked over to Luke and looked into his beautiful sky blue eyes," Luke, uh... Lori is here because of...well...you. I, still love you Luke, problem is she does too." Luke's mouth dropped in ah and wonder," But..But Dix, I thought she...she... only liked me as a friend?" "You mean to tell me this sudden change in her is because of me?" Luke looked at Dixie confused and shocked. "Fraid so Luke, I wouldn't have came until she played her hand with you but I just didn't see you and her together, as in seriousness, I only saw you two as more of a one night stand kind of thing ya know?"

Luke looked to Dixie in amazement,"What? a one night stand?! Dixie where are you getting this crazy ideas of yours at, first you fail to tell me a long time ago you was 16 and not 18, now you're judging my relationships?!" Dixie looked down and back up to him to meet his icy stare,"I wasn't trying to get you into trouble, then, Luke and you know it!!! I loved you then and now!!! And no I am not judging your romantic lifestyle either!" I can't believe you Luke Duke!!"

Luke looked to Dixie and retorted...

0101010101010101

"Well, I can't believe that y'all didn't tell me what was goin' on!"

Anger flashing in his blue eyes, he looked away from Dixie.

Beth stood at Bo's side, witnessing the whole spectacle. "Bo," she whispered to her husband. "Go talk to him."

She went after Dixie, knowing that her friend would need someone to talk to. She was glad Bo, Jr. was with Uncle Jesse, because it looked like this was going to be a long night.

Bo started after Luke. "Cousin," he called. "You all right?"

Luke shook his head. "Hell if I know, Bo," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wish I knew what to do..." He sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I said to Dixie. That wasn't her fault back then..." He sighed. "And I sure hate that Lori's upset, but what am I supposed to do?"

0101010101010101

Beth put her arm around Dixie. "Honey... Talk to me..." she said, sitting down at a table.

Dixie looked up at her, tears in her eyes, and said...

0101010101010101

Dixie looked up at her, tears in her eyes, and said," Luke hates me now!!! I shouldn't have came back!!!!! I knew Lori loved Luke but NOOOOO, I had to come back didn't I?" Beth rubbed her friends back,"S'ok hon, Luke doesn't hate ya either I know he doesn't I bet he didn't even mean to say that, you know Luke and his tempers at times."

Beth knew that Lori's coming back would stir up trouble.

0101010101010101

Bo looked to his cousin and said,"Well first calm down and second cousin you've gotta choose, a woman who you've loved before and without a doubt still do, and then theres the girl that you've never had a fling with. I know it's hard cousin but be strong and don't let neither one of em' get to ya."

"Bo, I still love Dixie, but I like Lori a lot and I'd love to give Lori a chance and I'd love to give Dixie a second chance, Bo I just don't know anymore." Luke said kicking dirt up.

0101010101010101

Lori sped away to Lover's Rock and skidded in she hopped out screaming and cussing. "I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!!! AND I HATE EVERYONE HERE!!!!!! GOD WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SOOOOO DAMN HARD FOR?!!!!!"

not expecting an answer from anyone she plopped down on some rocks and cried her eyes out.

Meanwhile Bo replied back to Luke...

0101010101010101

"Luke, you know somethin? You can't just make a choice like that tonight. Why don't ya come inside and have a good time tonight? And tomorrow, spend some time away from both of 'em so ya got time to think..."

Luke shrugged. "Sounds like an idea," he said.

0101010101010101

Beth hugged her friend. "Dixie, don't worry, honey. I know Luke loved you a long time ago. And y'know what Uncle Jesse always says. If ya love somethin, let it go. If it comes back to ya, it was yours all along. But if it never comes back, it was never yours to start with."

Dixie sighed through her tears. "Beth, that's easy to say, but it sure ain't easy to practice."

Beth nodded. "I know... Lord knows I do."

Just then, the men who held these women's hearts walked through the door.

Beth stood up. "Come on, honey. Let's go give it a shot."

0101010101010101

Luke walked over to the bar with Bo, Bo looked at Beth and motioned for her to come were he was at.

"Beth, not tonight, I told him to spend acouple of days away from em' to ease his mind sos he can think."

Beth quickly turned to see Dixie already over were Luke was and had given Beth the signal that she was going to talk to Luke, Beth motioned for her to not do it but she did anyways.

Dixie:Luke, I'm ...

Luke looked to Dixie and quickly replied not giving her time to say what she wanted to," Dix, look I need some time apart from you and Lori both, I need to think about stuff and Can we talk later?"

Dixie looked down and over at Beth,"yea whatever Luke I guess."

Dixie looked to Bo and walked over to the main end of the bar were as Beth walked down to her,"I'm sorry Dix I tried to get your attention, It didn't work, give him time he'll come around."

Dixie: I hope your right.

Lori still sat on the rocks crying she suddenly heard a sound in the bushes that sound was...

0101010101010101

Lori still sat on the rocks crying she suddenly heard a sound in the bushes that sound was coming closer...

Bo walked over to Beth and Dixie, "Why don't we grab a table?"

The ladies agreed and the small group headed to a table to the side of the small stage where the band was still setting up. They were soon joined by Cooter who was cooling down with his second beer hoping not to get a wrecker call anytime soon. The job on the patrol car he'd been repairing all day had been more a pain than anything hard but with the temperatures and humidity Cooter was just ready to relax. After the earlier scene when he saw Lori speed off, he doubted that happening tonight though.

Luke was at the bar also on his second beer, not that anyone was counting but Bo was keeping a watchful eye on his older cousin. Not that it would do any good but he was watching. It was too bad that Uncle Jesse had Bo, Jr. tonight. Bo would have sure welcomed him about now.

As Luke finished his second beer, a red haired girl of about 22 with a figure that would stop any truck walked up behind him. She made her figure known as she rubbed herself against him as she whispered in his ear.

From Dixie's point of view, she was standing far too close to him and she could only imagine the 'offer' the 'lady' was making him.

NARRATOR: Now, Luke had chased about every girl in the closest five counties since he was able to walk. And, every girl in those Counties knew he seldom gave his heart away.

On any given night Luke may have accepted this offer and not thought twice about it. Two nights ago when Dixie returned to Hazzard; he wouldn't have even given the offer time to enter his mind before turning it down flat. But, tonight, he was thinking of the hurt that accepting such an offer would cause. He had already caused more hurt to more people than he intended to today. Luke knew what had happened with him and Dixie when they were younger had been all his fault and that he was the one who made the assumption that she was 18. Dixie hadn't lied to him nor had she done anything to lead him to think she was 18. He had managed to do that all on his own. She had transformed from a little 'Tomboy" to a (what he thought was a) grown woman almost over night. She had really turned Luke's head. He had fallen for her hard. Those misjudgments had caused a lot of hurt. Just like his misjudgment at voicing the blame for them on Dixie earlier. But, he was so surprised to find out that Lori had feelings for him. Well, feelings that went farther than friends or well family. She had tried to keep up with Cooter, Bo and him since she was a kid. Could that have been her way of trying to get him to pay her attention? Luke still had not answered the young woman's offer of a good time. He turned to her and said, "Well, Darlin' I'll make you a deal. Instead of heading out of here, why don't we just grab a beer here, for now, and see what the bands like tonight. I've kinda got a lot on my mind tonight and I'd just like keep it loose and have some fun. No promises, ya know?"

Valerie had grown up around Hazzard. She'd both seen and been on the receiving end of a brush off from Luke Duke. This wasn't a brush off, but it wasn't what she'd hoped for either. But, she'd take what she could get. Even if it was just an evening of drinking and dancing, being seen with any of the Duke boys at the Boar's Nest always made the other women envious. She replied with a heavy accent Southern , "Sure thang, Honey!"

From the table, Dixie sent Luke's back looks that would scare away the average bear! Beth leaned over from Bo and Cooter's conversation and whispered in Dixie's ear, "Dix, if you're not wanting it to show how pissed you are, you might want to bring those orange eyes of yours back to brown." Everyone had told her for years that when she was extremely mad her eyes turned from brown to an orange the color of fire.

Dixie replied, "You're likely right, but right now I don't know if I care that he knows I'm pissed or it it would even matter to him!"

Beth did her best to calm her friend while the men talked men stuff, "You know it matters to you how he feels and deep down I think it matters to him how you feel. Look at it like this; How many times have you seen girls like that come on to him and he be gone with them? Sugar, he's still here. That might should say something."

Dixie took a large drink of her beer, a long deep breath, looked at the ceiling for a long minute, and exhaled before replying, "I know. You are right. Really I do. And, ... I know every girl in the State would be glad to spend an evening with him or the others, but if having to deal with and 'compete' with Lori wasn't bad enough, now here she slincks in!"

Beth calmly said, "And if it weren't her, it would have been any number of girls who'll be here tonight."

"I know. God, how I know." Dixie stated. She had seen a couple of years when Luke was trying to get over his first love when he was only out for one thing with girls. Yeah, she had been a kid in his eyes, well in everyone's eyes, but it still had hurt to watch him with other girls. In their time together, Luke had changed. Even before they admitted they had fallen for each other Luke had not seen anyone for quiet sometime before they started dating. She knew now that he was waiting for her birthday before making his move on her. The birthday he thought had been her 18th birthday. Due to the closeness of their families, Luke felt with his reputation that Dixie's Father would not have been happy about him wanting to date Dixie. He felt that if he at least waited until she was 18 that it may be better accepted. Well, he had been right in his thinking about that at least, but dead wrong in the thought that Dixie had been 18. With him almost twenty-one and her barely 16 he found out the hard way, he would not have been accepted at all by her father, and not Cooter for that matter. Those thoughts and those of the following events that lead to Dixie leave Hazzard had left a bad taste in her mouth. She finished her half full beer hoping to wash it and the thoughts away.

Cooter took a chance at making things better or worse. He knew the comment would have an extreme effect one way or the other, and God how he hoped it helped, "Hey, Sis, easy there."

Bo ducked. He knew Dixie was so much like Luke it wasn't funny. He muchly wanted to tell Luke the same thing, but years of experience told him it usually made him only drink more. Luke was now on his third beer. If either or both of these two drank too much over 'their' limits, which was still pretty far away due to the Boar's Nest watering it down, things could get really bad in here really quickly.

Dixie turned her flaming eyes on Cooter.

Beth hoped Dixie would just stop and think a minute before she replied or reacted.

Dixie ...

0101010101010101

Meanwhile the noise in the bushes continued to get closer to Lori ...

0101010101010101

Please feed the writers with a review. We are currently working on a Part 2 for this but, you may never see it with out letting us know if it's worth our time to YOU. Thanks!!!


End file.
